doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Revenant/Doom 3
I am noticing that there is not citation for that transparent flesh "fact" where does that come from? I am noticing a bunch of "facts" that are not cited in this article. Whats up with those?B10Reaper 19:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::If nobody can cite it, I am going to go ahead and remove it, can anyone cite it? B10Reaper 18:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If it if transperant how can we tell its even a deamon? it might just be some alien species(old mars civilization)Xenomorph Prince 09:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC)Xenomorph Prince ::The skin is transparent, the bones and cannon are not. Have you ever played the game? It looks like a skeleton with shoulder cannons. B10Reaper 03:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) No mention of their "argh-uhhh" croaks? 01:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Notes Transparent flesh, IIRC is reference by an email you can download from a console in front of a caged one in Delta Complex Sector 2b. It is also visible when you're close enough to one. I think also the reason for "272" damage may have to do with a phenomenon I've discovered: I can kill it with one shotgun blast if aimed close enough to the head, and a bit of luck in the pattern for all the pellets to hit. The easiest place to try this out is in CPU main, the storage area and armory. There is a BFG cell and med kit that triggers the opening of a wall compartment. You'll have about half a second, maybe three quarters, to line up your blast. The one in the armory is even easier to line up, since it screams when you open the door before it attacks. I'm going to do some further investigating of the numbers, then get back. Fhd remix 19:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Terry Wilson FHD Remix Croak sounds That lack of mention of the croak sounds actually is an important point because they still make them when unaware of the player. In Recycling 1, 2, CPU 1 and Delta 3, there are many in hidden compartments. The "Antikythera" run I cited is located here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UTiVLYh9Qw In addition to tagh_azog's speed run (which you can get from www.speeddemosarchive.com), this excerpt from Kibumbi (also available at SDA) shows one genuine single shot Revenant kill: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiDvWGOXPF0 In two Revenant kills in this excerpt, he throws a grenade and then switches to the shotgun for the kill. In the first at 2:08, the grenade went off close to the revenant and did some damage, so not counting as a single shot kill. In the second at 2:54, the grenade went off well short of the target, probably on the body of the one he had just killed with the Soul Cube. His aimpoint was the revenant's left shoulder, so I think he had quite a bit of luck with the shot pattern. Fhd remix 18:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL: Perhaps the 272 hit points is an off-hand reference to the Criminal Code of Canada (i.e.: Section 272: "Sexual assault with a weapon, threats to a third party, or causing bodily harm") Fhd remix 23:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC)